


Our Time is Now

by hanajimawashere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanajimawashere/pseuds/hanajimawashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noun:  Mist<br/>Verb: focus<br/>Adjective: tranquil</p>
<p>Thor and Loki go for a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is just a little note to let you, reader, know that I do not own Marvel and have not been paid for this work. Also, this is AU after The Avengers and Thor: The Dark World didn't happen.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by.

**5:45 am**

“I still don’t understand why you brought me out here,” Thor complained to his companion. “It’s too cold to be awake.”

“Stop complaining,” muttered Loki. “I went to the Mixed Martial match thing with you, so you can indulge me in a little hike.”

“The ‘Mixed Martial match thing’ is Martial Arts and it’s brilliant,” countered Thor. He finished putting on his new boots that Loki so happened to have in the car, and stood up to look the other man in the eye with disdain in his voice. “How long is this _hike_ going to be?”

“I chose an easier trail to do today because I know that you’ll complain the entire time if I hadn’t,” Loki sniped. Did Thor have to complain about everything that Loki chose to do? “Besides I packed your camera, so don’t bitch at me.”

Thor only grumbled in response.

After they made sure that they had everything they needed for the hike, water, snacks, maps, the men walked through the early morning mist to start their day.

**12:08 pm**

“I thought this was an easy trail!” Thor panted as they started up another steep incline. The beginning of the trail was easy, but he wasn’t built for hiking. Muscle was quite heavy. Therefore, as the incline steepened, he was left behind by the lithe, dark haired man. Slender and tall, Loki was made for this as he turned around to huff at Thor.

“It was, if you turned around two miles ago,” Loki said sardonically. “But, you seemed so eager to go on that I couldn’t tell you no.” Pivoting on his heel, he turned his back on Thor, hiding his smile. He knew that Thor wouldn’t want to stop at the beginning. The blond was getting amazing pictures, and honestly, it was beautiful outside. Loki heard Thor sigh behind him. Taking pity on the bigger man, he started to speak over his shoulder.

“If the map is correct, there should be an over look coming up, so we should stop there for lunch,” Loki called.

“Fine,” Thor responded, not wanting to waste his breath.

**1:25 pm**

“Was that so horrible?” Loki asked as he set out a small blanket for the two of them to sit on. How he managed to fit everything into a backpack Thor had no idea. After he came back from nature calling, there was suddenly everything for a picnic waiting to be set up.

“Let me help you,” Thor said as he came closer.

“No, I’ve got it Thor,” Loki said. “You wouldn’t be able to set it up properly.”

“I could so,” grumbled the blond. He sat down on the neatly pinned blanket and waited semi patiently for his food. Loki doled out their premade sandwiches and chips. Then he pulled out cans of soda from somewhere, which were somehow cold, and handed one to Thor.

“How did you manage to pack all of this,” Thor gestured to their spread “in that?” The man looked pointedly at the backpack that Loki was currently digging through. The dark haired man grinned at Thor.

“Magic,” Loki said, pulling his hands out of the pack and wiggling his fingers. He sighed before plunging his hands back in.

“What are you looking for?” Thor asked around a mouth full of chips.

“These!” Loki said triumphantly, holding up two golden apples.

“Does Father know that you have those?” Thor asked with a smile on his face.

“Not exactly, but Mother did give them to me,” the slim man said with a sly grin.

“Sure she did,” Thor knew better than to trust Loki when he had that look on his face. Loki shrugged and tossed one of the apples at Thor. Their stay on Midgard meant that they only had a limited supply of magicks before they had to refuel with one of Idunn’s apples. Living like humans had been good so far for the brothers. They had become closer, and everything from _before_ had been forgiven, if not forgotten.

The men ate and chatted about random things before Loki pulled out a book and gestured for Thor to relax in his lap. A breeze ruffled through Thor’s long hair as he fell into a sound sleep.

**3:44 pm**

Thor opened his eyes and squinted at the horizon. He groaned as he sat up. Recharging his magic always made him tired. As he readjusted to being awake, he looked around for Loki. Furrowing his brow he looked around trying to pick out his brother in the landscape, but saw nothing. Then off into the distance, he saw something. Loki was hovering above the ground, sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed in concentration.

Thor stood up and Loki could feel him walking closer.

“What are you doing, brother?” Thor asked curiously. Loki looked at him with one eye before answering him.

“I am channeling my energy into the ground so I can clean my magic,” Loki replied. He slowly lowered himself back onto the soft grass.

“What do you mean ‘clean your magic’?” asked Thor.

“I mean that my magic was so corrupt by the Tesseract, I have to filter it through the Earth and make it mine again,” Loki answered. “It doesn’t hurt anything, but I can’t have this foreign magic anymore.”

Thor nodded his understanding. His magic was simple, strength and fighting and Mjolnir. Loki has such a complex his magic; it makes Thor’s head hurt. Putting aside the magic talk, Thor continued staring at his brother. The man’s focus was unimaginable.

**4:55**

While Loki continued to cleaning his magic, Thor gathered all of their belongings and packed away as much as he could without Loki. He also got some great pictures of the view of the mountain. He was taking all of the pictures and Loki made jest at him for it but they were for their mother, when they got back to Asgard. He did not know when that would be but he wanted to make sure that she knew what happened.

When he looked again at their belongings, they were all packed away and Loki was waiting patiently.

“I was wondering when you’d be getting back from your picture taking,” he said with an air of teasing around him. “Will mother be pleased?”

“Not all of these are for her, you know,” Thor said with a certain look in his eyes. “Some of them are rather, _private._ ”

Loki cleared his throat and looked away. He knew which pictures Thor meant.

“Well, we should head down now so we can make it to the car by dark,” Loki avoided the subject. “We don’t want to have to fight off any strange animals.”

“I still don’t believe that there aren’t bilgesnipe here,” mumbled Thor.

“When will you give it up?” Loki asked in a heated voice. “There are none on Midgard.”

“Sure,” the blond man retorted as they started down the path.

**8:00 pm**

“We made it!” Thor exclaimed. He laid on the hood of the car in glee.

Loki smirked at the blond. “So it would seem.”

“Hold on a minute,” the taller man commented as he stood up. “Why did it only take us three hours to come back down?”

“No reason, Thor. It must have been your imagination,” Loki said with a sly look on his face.

“No really, what happened?” Thor asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

“I may or may not have shortened our way down the trail,” the dark haired man replied with an innocent tone.

“Why?” the blond asked bluntly with his eyes narrowed.

“I had an ulterior motive to get you home,” the younger man said. “However, I wanted to still enjoy the hike down.” Loki took an unabashed step toward Thor. He looked up at the other man through his eyelashes.

“Does it matter?” Loki asked in a sultry tone.

“No. I don’t think it really does,” Thor replied as he brought their lips together.

 


End file.
